The Return
by lizzytish-lover of everything8
Summary: Everything was together, everyone was happy, and then Malcolm Merlyn shows up and he seems to have had a field day with the Lazarus Pit. Roy's back indefinitely to help, Thea has to come to terms with having a family again, and Oliver and Felicity have a new adventure. (Not what I expect for season 4)


**San Juan, California**

 **November 20, 2015**

 **5:23 PM**

People tend to need Oliver at the worst possible times. The phone barely rings for six months and _now_ Starling City is in jeopardy.

"What?" He barked when her picked it up while scrambling around the bedroom.

"Oliver?"

"Roy?" He stopped short. "What are you doing with Thea's phone?"

"Oliver!" Felicity shrieked at from down the hall.

"Coming!" He yelled back at her. He threw the rest of their clothes into a bag and ran down the hall.

"Move it!" She shouted at him.

"Come on," He took her hand and started to walk her out the door, phone still to his ear. "Breath, you're alright."

"What's going on?" Roy asked.

"Er—something." Oliver started to drive while Felicity continued to breath heavily and scream periodically.

"What the hell is going on? Is that Felicity? What the hell did you do to her?" Roy pounded on his former mentor, getting increasingly angrier as he continued to talk.

"She's fine, don't worry."

"I'M NOT FINE!" Felicity cried.

"She's fine."

"Oliver!" Roy growled.

"Oliver you are never touching me again!" Felicity shouted over the honks of traffic.

"Just hold on, almost there." The man being yelled out from all angles said as calmly as possible.

"Curse you and your huge genes." Felicity squeaked.

"What do you need Roy?" Oliver asked.

"Get off the phone, Queen!"

"Maybe you should get off the phone." Roy suggested.

"No. What is it?"

"Oliver!" Felicity yelled.

"It's alright." Oliver tried to reassure her.

"Okay, don't freak out." Roy said.

"Whenever you start a sentence with 'don't freak out' I'm guessing I'm going to freak out."

"Malcolm Merlyn is here."

Oliver sighed. "As much as I don't like Merlyn, you can deal with that on your own."

"THEN GET OF THE DAMN PHONE!" Felicity screeched.

"It's a little more complicated than that." Roy said. "But first tell me what the hell is going on with Felicity."

"She's—ah—kind of going into labor." Oliver explained.

"LABOR—you mean she's PREGNANT?!" Roy half whispered furiously.

"Yes, hold on a second." He said as he swerved.

"Move it, _Ollie._ " Felicity yelled sarcastically.

"That was quick. Haven't you been away for less than six months?" Roy laughed bitterly.

"This isn't funny." Oliver said. He sighed. "I really have to call you back. We're at the hospital. I'll explain more later. I trust you to deal with Merlyn on your own."

"But Oliver…fine, deal with that screaming girlfriend of yours and good luck being a dad. Tell Felicity that she can do it." Roy said.

"Bye, Roy." Oliver said.

"Yeah, BYE ROY." Felicity ripped the phone out of Oliver's hands and hit the off button. She gripped her boyfriend's hand and looked up at him.

"You're worried about them." She groaned.

He nodded. "Something that is so important that makes them call both Roy _and_ us doesn't exactly reassure me. I'm just concerned. " He smiled. "But I think this is more important."

She cringed. "Ya think?"

And they walked into the hospital to have a baby.

 **Starling City**

 **November 20, 2015**

 **5:30 PM**

After Roy hung up the phone he stared at it for a while, still attempting to process the fact that Felicity was pregnant and giving birth. He and Diggle had expected them to get together for a long time while the Arrow was still fully operational, it had been obvious that they loved each other. And he had been so happy for them when Dig call and filled him in a few months ago. But the idea that Oliver and Felicity were going to be parents with a little baby was a lot to take in. He couldn't be involved in the kid's life because he was legally dead, but he would practically be its uncle.

He walked from the hallway into the main room of Thea's loft, still dumbfounded. She came over to him, arms crossed, and asked him under her breath, "What did he say? Are they coming?"

"I didn't tell him?"

"Why?" Thea said as she turned to glare at him.

"Believe me, he had enough on his plate, Felicity too. They're _really_ busy." Roy said as cautiously as he could.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Thea asked.

"Talking about me behind my back, are you?" Malcolm said. He was sitting on the couch next to a cot. Three cots had been brought and set up in the center of the room for the three returned.

Malcolm held the hand of his son, Tommy Merlyn, who was sitting up, completely confused.


End file.
